legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Nick Fury
Nick Fury is a World War II hero who is the head of the Avengers Project. He is missing one eye and is bald much like Sagat. Throughout the years he has recruited Tony Stark (Iron Man), Bruce Banner (The Hulk), Steve Rogers (Captain America), Thor, Black Window and Hawkeye to counter the forces of Loki. He is a man with clear common sense and is a good authority figure while being manipulative While Nick Fury watches his Avengers take duty, he wonders that he may some a child-like Avenger team in case the current is too old so he goes out around the Multi-Universe to do just that. He recruits in M.O.D.A.B's members Boomer, Dexter, Milo and Lizbeth with the latter being made the leader of the team. Fury decide to have Lizbeth go on the Iron Queen case as Fury has learned of the return of Red Skull the archenemy of Captain America and his involvement with Iron Queen. The mission was a success and Lizbeth gave her assessment to Fury. Fury was very pleased with her work as a result. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Soon there will be a new assignment that Fury will have considering a certain Reploid leader. He gives Lizbeth this assignment as he can't find the others and he is confident in her ability. Then he orders Coulson to find a Mrs Maka Albarn for her co-operation in this. Fury then tells Lizbeth and Maka about the Tessarect and some other stuff that's happened. He decides to help with V and has suspicions on the second villain though Lizbeth has second thoughts. He was referring to the Nightosphere Empire, but he was proven wrong, however he didn't hesitate to welcome the Nightosphere into their mission as his prized pupil and her archenemy join forces against Sigma and Discord. Fury then is present for on the assuming fight with the Flood with Abadeer and the others. He leads the others in getting the second half of the sixth ring Allies and enemies Friends: Agent Coulson, Tony Stark, the Hulk, Black Widow, Thor, Hawkeye, Captain America, Lizbeth, the X-Men the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the Justice League, Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Evans, Alucard, Ciel, V, Zero, the V Crusaders, Richter Belmont, Kimoko, Puss in Boots Enemies: Loki, Discord, the Dystopia League, Iron Queen and her syndicate, Sigma, the Sigma Organization, Hunson Abadeer, the Nightosphere Empire, Hondao,GNE,Hell Councils Gallery nick 1.jpg nick 2.jpg nick 3.png nick 4.png nick 5.png nick 6.jpg nick.jpg fury.png Commander or Officer Nick Fury.jpg Director_Nick_Fury.png Category:Humans Category:Handicapped Characters Category:Big Goods Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Marvel Universe Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Avengers Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Master Manipulator Category:The V Nightosphere Crusaders of the Empire Category:Guile Hero Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:Heroic Chessmasters Category:Bald Characters Category:Badass Normal Category:Trenchcoat wearers Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Bearded Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Samuel L Jackson Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kevin Michael Richardson Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Keith David Category:Characters voiced and/or played by David Kaye Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Khary Payton Category:Mentors Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Peace Foundation Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Allies of Angels of Mass Destruction Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of Hell Councils Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Animated characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Advisors Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters from Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Dave Fennoy Category:Characters in Chronicles of Great New Empire: Army of Death Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jack Angel Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Toru Okawa Category:Eyepatch Wearers Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Scottie Ray Category:Supporting Characters